Kess Talbot and the League
by H. Reilly
Summary: Agent Kess Talbot of Division Six has a secret, she is a werewolf. As she teams up with her fellow agent, Tom Sawyer, she learns she will soon take part in the most dangerous mission ever. And if that's not bad enough, the moon is almost full.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain came and lingered on throughout the day as I passed through the streets of London. It was July; normally where I come from there's slightly more sun this time of year. I made a mental note to try and come to England in the fall, when the scent of change in the seasons was near. Shrugging the thought aside, I focused once more on my task at hand.

I had been in the scenic parts of the border between England and Scotland, doing a little digging for my agency when I was recalled. Apparently, a group known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was being assembled to stop what was to be a world war. I was to meet my informant in London at eleven hundred hours near the Albion Museum. A drop of icy rain from a window above me trickled down my neck, making the fine dark hair on the back of my neck stand up. I groaned and adjusted the collar of my thick smoky gray trench coat so no more drops would do the same.

It wasn't until I felt someone stop close to me when I looked up. A young man, no older than twenty-three I'd estimate, had come from around the corner and stopped to observe. Shifting my gaze back down, I adjusted my own hat and studied a loose thread on one of the buttons of my coat. The young man cleared his throat and muttered so only I could hear.

"The crow flies at midnight." Yes, this was my contact all right.

"The eagle flies at dawn." I replied, "I think they should try something more creative than that, don't you?"

"Yeah, it does lack something doesn't it." He chuckled, keeping his eyes forward so as not to seem conspicuous.

"Imagination is the word you're searching for." I concluded and I looked his way so he could see my face and I could see his properly. I could tell he was focusing more on my unusual yellow-gold eyes. Changing the topic, I introduced myself.

"Kessandra Talbot. Division Six."

"Special Agent Sawyer, and it's a pleasure." He replied in a bit of a stutter. I paid no mind to it; I got that reaction from people all the time.

A strange steady rumble caught our attention. I looked around the corner slightly and saw some kind of ivory-colored, motorized carriage drive up and stop in front the Albion Museum. Four people then walked out through the front doors, I had read from the files from Division Six the names of these individuals and had heard rumors and/or stories of each.

"What in God's name is that?" the great explorer Allan Quartermain asked, to which the good Captain Nemo replied. "I call it an auto-mobile."

"Yeah, but what _is_ it?" Rodney Skinner, a.k.a. the Invisible Man inquired. I was surprised that the make-up he wore to keep himself visible hadn't washed off in this weather. Captain Nemo continued on, with a slight tone of pride in his speech.

"The future, gentlemen. The future."

I stood in awe of this horse-less buggy. As I kept listening, Sawyer tapped my shoulder making me turn around. "Can you really hear them?" he asked in bewilderment. I smiled smugly. "You'd be amazed at what I'm capable of doing."

I turned back to see the auto-mobile drive past in front of Sawyer and myself. After they drove on a ways more, we set off to follow them. Little did I know I was getting myself into the greatest and probably the most dangerous adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Night had fallen by the time we arrived at a grim mansion by the docks of east London, only shortly after the League members did so. From where we stood, Sawyer and I could see the current four members of the League as they spoke to a well-dressed aristocrat whom I recalled was known by Dorian Gray. At first it didn't seem he would let them in, until the darkly attired Willemina Harker stepped into view, with which Gray seemed to have been acquainted. He then cordially showed them in and shut the front door behind him. Sawyer cleared his throat behind me.

"So, Miss Talbot, you seem young to in the service?"

"It's Kess to you Agent Sawyer." I answered. "Division Six is one my family has served in for many decades."

It was then I noticed a cloud move away from the nearly full moon, silvery bright it seemed to beckon to some dormant part of myself. I felt a familiar prickle from under my skin, as if needles from inside my flesh were trying to surface. The tips of my fingers and toes stung as they began to split open. I could feel the familiar burning itch of my gums as my fangs grew in. A low growl escaped from my throat and Sawyer looked at me once more with slight shock, as I had almost turned completely. It was then I caught a scent of metallic weapons and chemicals. Pulling Sawyer back into the shadows, we barely missed being seen by about ten men in black uniforms as they marched on by us. Each man carried what I knew were automatic rifles.

As a straggler marched by, Sawyer and I grabbed each him by the mouth so as not to be noticed. Holding the cloaked soldier firmly in a chokehold, Sawyer looked to me as I held the soldier tight around his throat with one clawed hand until he passed out. Then Sawyer stripped the dark man of his over-coat, mask and hat and as quickly as we had struck, Sawyer joined the line of men with me following in the shadows.

"How did you-" he began, but I quickly shushed him as one soldier turned around then back once more.

The moon shone directly on me now, and I could feel the power that lay within me grow. Sawyer then looked at my weaponless belt and I felt it best to warn Sawyer of what was to come. I whispered as quietly as I could, but it came out in a low gravelly rumble.

"I must ask you to trust me when I say I can look after myself."

"I don't doubt that." Sawyer chortled.

Once we entered the mansion, I sensed danger once more. Sawyer followed me as we took our positions; him joining the rifled men as they stood surrounding the League, and I climbing up to a nearby beam to survey the scene. On the spiral staircase, a man in a metallic mask stood offering a last chance invitation to the League. I had read about this man who addressed himself as the Fantom. Quartermain looked up at Sawyer curiously, then glancing up in my direction I guessed the old hunter caught on that all of us were on the same side. As the masked maniac kicked away the pistol Quartermain was forced to place on the floor, Sawyer cocked his rifle and turned to shoot at one of the Fantom's men.

The bullets flew wildly as the muscles beneath my skin rearranged themselves in an instant. Turning into my lupine form, I leaped from my perch and landed across the back of a soldier. As I had guessed, minion and League member held fire to gawk for a brief second as I sunk my fangs into the warm flesh of his neck, killing him instantly. The battle went on as each of the League played a part. We fought until eventually there was only one man standing with a gun aimed at Gray. As he started to fire, I broke into a lope and struck his head with a clawed hand. He grabbed Gray's shirt as he went down, revealing each bullet hole crumble away into dust, confirming what the files at Division Six had said of Gray being immortal. Before he died, the soldier looked up at me and uttered one simple question.

"What are you?" With a wolfish grin, I slashed his throat and answered. "I'm an animal."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once the battle ended, the only thing flying through the air were the pages of Gray's books that were caught in the crossfire. I returned to my human form once I felt the danger pass. Skinner reached for his hat from the scotch bottle where he left it. I noted how quickly he applied his make-up after slashing it of with scotch in the battle.

"And I thought I was special," I then realized Skinner was referring to Mr. Gray as he came down the spiral staircase.

"You're invulnerable to harm."

"I don't like to boast." He commented "What happened to Mina?"

"Oh, she's probably hip-deep in some sort of trouble." Quartermain answered with a slight chauvinist tone, that made me growl and I shot him a glare.

"One shouldn't assume what one doesn't know." I snarled. I could sense his uneasiness.

"Don't be such an alarmist, Mr. Q." Mrs. Harker's sudden appearance made me jump as she continued. "And my hips are none of your business."

Then quite suddenly, one of the Fantom's soldiers sprang up and held a dagger to Miss Harker's throat. My claws began to unsheathe themselves as a low growl escaped from my own mouth. Everyone else pointed a gun barrel or blade at the soldier.

"Shoot. Go on." He urged.

Thinking that Mrs. Harker would die if they did, the League lowered their weapons. But I still stood on alert, for a strange new scent I hadn't come across before caused me to do so. The combination of an indescribable, sickly sweet odor and the aroma of dried blood filled my nose almost to the point of a searing sting, but not quite. I was amazed that this scent seemed to waft itself off of Miss Harker, Then I knew what would happen in a few short moments and I stepped back a ways.

"I guessed as much. That they would do anything to protect you." The man foolishly stated as the scent became more potent and Mrs. Harker's eyes turned from green to blood red.

"See now, that's your biggest mistake," She grabbed the dagger and I braced myself. "Thinking I need them to protect me."

And with that, Willemina Harker lunged at the poor soldier's throat and drained him dry of blood. Her hair tie had come undone as she dragged him to the floor. I was tempted only just to lunge in, but I held myself back knowing I must have control. She shot up once she had her fill and wiped the blood on her face to her mouth. Captain Nemo gazed in awe. Vampires, such savages.

"Extraordinary."

"Boy, they told me European women had funny ways." Sawyer remarked, then pointed out a smear of blood she had missed. With a small mirror in hand she wiped away the splattered blood from her face with a kerchief.

"And you are?" Mrs. Harker inquired.

"Special Agent Sawyer, American Secret Service." Sawyer replied.

"Then America is aware of the situation." Quartermain stepped in.

"Well, if a war starts in Europe, how long will it take to cross the Atlantic?" I complied then continued. "Kessandra Talbot, Division Six."

"We followed you," Sawyer explained, "I knocked out a straggler and took his place."

"Very noble," Gray noted to Sawyer, "but this is a private party and you're not invited."

"Actually Dorian has declined." Miss Harker stated, "So we are one shy of a full deck."

"On the contrary." Gray objected. "The battle was just the spur I needed," He then turned to face Mrs. Harker.

"That and the thrill of a friendship renewed. So you're not needed."

"I would not say the same in the case of Agent Talbot." Captain Nemo stated, "you have shown great skills in the fight, such talent could be of use to our cause."

"Yes, I read about the mission you all were assigned. I was immediately sent to meet with Agent Sawyer to assist you in any way possible."

After exchanging a few more words, and Sawyer and Quartermain exchanging a few rifles, we ventured outside towards Gray's private dock. As we exited, I found out we had one more member to recruit, or to coin a phrase 'capture'.

"You make him sound like some sort of animal." Mrs. Harker said.

"Speaking thus Mrs. Harker, your conduct a moment ago." Quartermain pointed out.

"Not to exclude yours, Agent Talbot." Nemo implied.

"Indeed. We were all aquiver with curiosity." Skinner continued.

"Well, my husband was Jonathan Harker." Miss Harker began. "Together with a professor named Van Helsing, we fought a dangerous evil. It had a name; Dracula, he was Transylvanian." I could sense the tension in her voice as she spoke. Skinner spoke up.

"Ah, European. One of those radicals the newspapers like to report on?"

"I don't know Mr. Skinner," She turned around to show the side of her throat where two deep puncture marks lay close to her jugular vein. "Is the vampiric sucking of peoples blood radical behavior?"

"Savage is more like it." I growled. Aghast, Mrs. Harker replied.

"Excuse me Agent Talbot, I cannot deny that our kinds have tension between them, but for the sake of this mission it would be best if we put our differences aside."

"It's more than a matter of difference, Mrs. Harker." I could feel my temper rise slowly as I spoke through clenched teeth. I felt a great rage inside me, but it wasn't until Quartermain pulled out his rifle that I realized things were getting out of hand. I took a step back and collected myself.

"Our blood feud runs deep." Mrs. Harker continued. "But remember I did not choose this life."

"Nor did I." I replied. "My condition has its drawbacks, as yours does. But I would suggest that you not get in my way."

"Now we can see why your Division Six sent you, Miss Talbot." Quartermain pointed out. "Your, uh, condition as you put it will come in quite handy."

"You can stop with the charade, Mr. Quartermain." I could sense his hesitation in his use of words. "It's no use hiding behind a disappearing tree."

"Never heard a phrase put quite that way." Skinner said.

"It's an old saying my father told me." I smiled at the thought of my sleek haired father. "It means you can't avoid the inevitable, no matter how hard you try."

"Your father is a very wise man, I assume." Nemo chimed in.

"Yes." I started. "His name is Lawrence Talbot. In his youth, he was bitten by a werewolf and caused some trouble in his English hometown. Eventually he caught the attention of Division Six who recruits individuals with qualities similar to mine. They sent one of their finest agents, a human by the name of Gwen Conliffe to retrieve my father. To put the locals at ease, he and Agent Conliffe faked his death and had him shipped to America in secret. They were married shortly after, and I in turn was the product."

"You've shown that you can hold your own in a fight Agent Talbot," Gray noted, the musky scent of some foreign cologne and, oddly enough, ashes seeped off of him. "I've met many of your kind over my lifetime, though must say that a lycanthrope that can turn at will is unique."

"That's because almost every werewolf was bitten, thus becoming a subject to the changing moon." I continued. "I on the other hand was born with the gene, and can turn as needed. Though, I'm told my aggression does tend to be under the moon's influence."

A silence fell over us for the longest time until a rumble from the water caught our attention. The water bubbled as something from below.

"Ah. Our transportation is forth-coming." Said Captain Nemo.

"A boat?" Sawyer questioned. Nemo continued.

"It travels on water, if that's what you mean." Then a massive silver-white ship slowly rose from the depths of the river. "And beneath it."

We all gazed in awe as the submersible ship rose to its full height, towering well over Dorian Gray's riverside mansion.

"Behold _Nautilus_, the sword of the ocean." Nemo announced. "Next stop, Paris."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once we reached the city of Paris, Sawyer and Quartermain set of with intentions of capturing Mr. Hyde, whom I guessed, would comply as easily as leading a full horse to water. Much to my enjoyment, I was selected to join the recruitment party. With zeal and knowledge of the leech known as Willemina Harker being back on the _Nautilus_, I traced the scent of the behemoth and was tailing him as he raced from rooftop to rooftop. His boots echoed as he panted and huffed, I, in my own pursuit, growling and racing on all fours, let out a triumphant howl once I was on his trail. Doing my part by shepherding Mr. Hyde towards Quartermain and Sawyer. Now the task I had to fulfil was to make sure the man-beast didn't get away while I helped the hunters steer him along.

"I don't see what we need a big monkey for." Sawyer asked.

"This big monkey has terrorized the Rue Morgue for months," Quartermain answered as they followed Hyde from the street, then he chuckled. "Imagine the mayhem he'll give the enemy."

As Mr. Hyde leaped across the gap between houses, I followed closely. Quartermain let off a shot that crumbled a chimney top, only feet away from the mammoth monster. Sawyer foolishly noted the miss and I grunted knowing that Quartermain wasn't trying to hit him. We had almost reached the point where Sawyer was to shoot and have Mr. Hyde make a hard left turn, only the fool boy started firing off rounds everywhere. Knowing the plan would fail if nothing were done, I growled a warning to Sawyer and kept on until one of Sawyer's stray bullets grazed my right shoulder blade. Letting out a howl in pain I stopped to rest, and also to let Hyde think that I had lost him. After three seconds, I was back upon my paws and saw that Hyde had doubled back towards where we first found him. There he tried to finish off Sawyer by throwing a large boulder form above, luckily Quartermain got him out of the way in time.

"Eyes open, boy." I heard him say.

I crept silently and kept low from the next rooftop, ready to pounce when the time came. Once Mr. Hyde came into my vision, an all-too-familiar scent came to me; a scent that drove the predator inside me all the more. Quartermain confirmed it once he muttered to Sawyer the two words that I knew well.

"He's afraid." He said.

it was then I knew Hyde was at the precise spot. I pounced, knocking him off of the rooftop and onto the street, landing on my paws with a slight wince. Quartermain pulled out the flare gun and fired; once the red light shot into the sky, a secret net encased Mr. Hyde and the rope attached dragged him all the way back to the cargo hold of the _Nautilus_. Once I heard the compartment door of the _Nautilus_ shut tight, I phased back into my human form. The graze on my shoulder still stung a bit as I joined my fellow hunters.

"Perfect." Quartermain smiled, "Welcome aboard, Mr. Hyde."

I began to follow the hunter back towards the ship, only to see that Sawyer wasn't doing the same. He had stooped down to pick up and examine Mr. Hyde's oversized top hat.

"It's not your style, Agent Sawyer." I remarked, then exposing my shoulder continued. "And I think you should consider working on your aim. You're only lucky it wasn't a silver bullet, or else the League would be short one member."

…

From the racket that was being made from the cargo hold of the Nautilus, one would have thought we had brought a mad gorilla on board. Once Quartermain, Sawyer and myself were on board, the commotion that Mr. Hyde was causing while being restrained had caught the attention of everyone else. By the time Skinner, Gray and Mrs. Harker had come to investigate, three men were unconscious, one was leaning against a far wall and another was thrown across the room and out the door. The ones left standing surrounded Hyde with harpoons, while Quartermain had insisted I stay close if things got out of hand.

"Stay back, if you value your life." Once the others had entered the room, Quartermain warned them.

Not two seconds after, Hyde had knocked down three crewmen into the walls. I also noted that Skinner had slipped on something and Gray helped him up. After Skinner complained of Gray scratching him, I chuckled at Gray's remark of 'better me than him'. By this time, Hyde was getting out of hand and had knocked down three more men; and I for one was getting very angry of his lack of control. I had almost turned when Quartermain began.

"Mr. Hyde, you've done terrible things in England. So terrible, that you've fled the country. And I'm ashamed to say that Her Majesty's government is willing to offer you amnesty in return for your services."

All the time Hyde was pacing back and forth, like an anxious tiger in a cage. But I could tell he was listening, much to my amazement.

"Do you want to go home?" Quartermain asked. In unexpected wonder, Hyde answered.

"Home. Home is where the heart is. That's what they say. And I have been missing London so. Its sorrow is as sweet to me as a rare wine." I'm sure I was as taken aback as everyone else in the room. The silence crept on until Mr. Hyde had his answer.

"I'm yours." Then he looked on to Sawyer's direction,

"Don't be afraid." He said.

"Who says I'm afraid?" Sawyer denied to which Hyde's temper burst as he burst one of his chains and whipped the end towards the fool boy.

"You do!" he shouted, "You stink of fear!"

"He's right, Agent Sawyer. And it's starting to make me hungry." I complied as my teeth and claws came in a little. I smiled towards Mr. Hyde.

"That's quite the parlor trick." I said. Mr. Hyde straightened his spine in tension as he replied. "You wait till you see my next one."

A long groan escaped from his clenched teeth as the behemoth man cracked his neck, and then he let out a series of painful screams combined with an inhuman roar. In blasts of smoke that smelled of some foreign chemical, Mr. Hyde flailed as the beast inside him dissapeared. Finally, a nervous man with dark ginger hair stood where Mr. Hyde was, only I knew it could not be the monster I tackled from the top of that roof. Picking himself up, he breathed heavily and spoke.

"Dr. Jekyll, at your service."

Satisfied that Dr. Jekyll complied Quartermain, our anointed leader, announced that the league was set. Shortly after the tapping of the telegraph was heard, Captain Nemo pulled a strip of paper and read it.

"So is the date for the conference. We have three days."

"Three days." Sawyer huffed, "Can this canoe do that?" Captain Nemo, not looking impressed, replied.

"You underestimate the _Nautilus_, sir. You underestimate her greatly."

"Onward to Venice, then." I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In all of my travels over the course of my lifetime, I had almost forgotten how beautiful the open sea was. Sleek and streamline, the _Nautilus_ maintained a fast pace towards our destination. A good night's rest was just what I needed after the epic hunt of last evening. All of the League's members had gone above to the viewing deck as the alabaster vessel skimmed along the surface. Currently, All members were at the conning tower of the mighty ship for a breath of fresh air.

While Quartermain was cleaning his trusty rifle (notably dubbed Matilda), Sawyer stood next to him with an endless gaze in Mrs. Harker's direction. I growled in disgust, why do those bloodsuckers need to be so dazzling. Deep down, I knew it was only part of their way, luring in their victims to certain death. So caught up in my rage, I hadn't noticed that I had caught the attention of Dr. Jekyll and Skinner. Embarrassed, I changed the direction of my focus to the open sea. As if to satisfy those within earshot, Skinner began to clear his throat. But I already knew what he would ask.

"If you wish to know why I'm so against vampires, let me just say it's more than a matter of prejudice."

"Well, you do show a fair bit of it." Skinner scoffed; I shot him a cold yellow glare and snarled, then caught myself before I could go any further. Nemo broke the silence.

"The solar panels are fully charged. We'll be diving in a moment."

One by one, every member of the league went through the hatchway door and returned to their activities. I took in one last beautiful whiff of salty sea air.

…

Once night had fallen, the telltale rumble of my stomach alerted me of the time. The low whistle from the direction of the galley confirmed my deduction, not to mention the faint scent of fresh cuts of meat and exotic spices. Several schools of silver fish nimbly danced from the porthole window of my quarters, drawn to the lights like moths to a flame. As I picked the tangles out my short dark hair, a noise from near the bed caused me to pause. I took a few silent sniff of the air and stood up slowly, placing the brush down onto the desk. Turning around in an instant, I managed to catch just whom I thought would be snooping around in my chambers by the back of his neck.

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I don't know you're there, Skinner." I sneered. With my fur, claws and fangs creeping out I headed to the door.

"At home, we have a saying. You mess with a wolf, you get the fangs." Opening the door, and throwing him hard into a passing crewman of Captain Nemo's, I concluded crossly "And I would suggest that you brush your teeth. Those kippers you ate last night have overstayed their welcome."

After a hearty meal of seafood chowder and other various boiled shellfish, I was returning to my quarters, when I passed by Gray as he must've been searching for the whereabouts of Mrs. Harker. As I was reminded of my hate of the race of leeches that Harker belonged, I felt a sting on my shoulder blade where Sawyer's stray bullet grazed me last evening. At first I thought I must've opened the wound somehow, but when I reached to check the area, I was surprised to find a small puncture just below it. The mark was similar to the kind one would find after being injected with a needle of some sort. Perhaps I might have scratched at myself without knowing, as sometimes I do. As the mark healed I couldn't help but notice it was slow in the process. Thinking nothing of it, I returned to my cabin for the evening, but not before taking a moment to admire the beauty of the undersea world.

Only moments later, I heard the nervous voice of Dr. Jekyll muttering to himself as he marched heavily down the corridor. Occasionally he would glance at the porthole windows, getting more anxious as his argument became more and more intense. I stayed motionless around the corner, knowing all to well that Jekyll was struggling with the beast that was Mr. Hyde. Suddenly, the doctor knelt down right in front of my eyes, gasping for air as if some invisible force was choking him, and in a sick, twisted way it was. Knowing what would occur if nothing were done, I took a step from around my post and stood my ground.

"Dr. Jekyll, that's enough." I barked, soon enough Captain Nemo came from down the hall.

"Contain your evil, Doctor!"

As Doctor Jekyll stood upright, I calmed myself once more as I could feel my own monster inside grow angrier. Jekyll breathed heavily, the color flushed from his face. I could sense that Hyde had released him from his devious grip.

"I know all too well how difficult it is to be tethered from the inside to a monster." I sympathized "But we mustn't have them free upon this ship."

"Must I take drastic steps?" Nemo continued rather viciously, which I wish he hadn't.

"I am in control." Jekyll protested. Again Nemo prodded bluntly.

"I very much doubt it."

"Your talk is all well and good, sir." The doctor's anger raged on "but your own past is far from laudable." I was somewhat taken aback as I never thought Jekyll being the type to pick a fight with Nemo. The shock of what the doctor had said recoiled in his eyes, I knew he had not meant to snap at our host.

I set to head him off before he could burrow away to his cabin, but my instincts told me to do otherwise. Not in the mood to sleep, I followed captain Nemo to discuss what we knew of the Fantom's plan of attack with Sawyer and Quartermain. From what we gathered, he would attack the conference being held in Venice by sea, and with enough explosives within the foundation, he could send the whole city to the deep with a switch of a button. Obviously this would start the world war he longed for. I could only scent Jekyll drop in when I was checking how the sting in my shoulder was healing.

"From what I can sense, that's not the half of our problems." I stated, as the doctor stood firm and tense at the cabin's doorway.

"Skinner, he's taken a vial of my formula." He said. The concern of what had been said hung in the air until Quartermain spoke up after a brief pause. "Are you sure?"

"Well, he's not exactly a saint, you know." I chuffed.

No sooner had I uttered those words, the sting in just below my shoulder turned into a slight searing burn. I groaned as what had stung me before burned my flesh like a cattle prod.

"Kess, are you all right." The panicked look on Sawyer's face showed as he asked.

"There's something…burning on… my back." I managed to moan between surges of pain. I crumpled down to the floor and rolled over so my mid-back was seen. Quartermain and Sawyer knelt down to my side as Nemo examined my wound.

"There is something sharp sticking out of your back, Miss Talbot. Do we have some sort of device to extract it?" he shouted over his shoulder to his first mate, Ishmael.

"Stand back, everyone." The quiver in Dr. Jekyll voice disappeared and was replaced by the tone a stern, confident man. As he tore off a piece of his white shirt, he continued.

"Nemo, I shall require your dagger."

Briefly in shock, Nemo must have snapped out of his trance because he handed Nemo his blade. Using the dagger, he levered the sharp object until there was enough of it to pull out, which was about as painless as a root canal minus the anesthetics. As soon as I turned around a long, pointed, silver needle glinted in the light and my wound immediately sealed itself up.

"It looks like you found the needle in the haystack." Sawyer joked.

"That's no ordinary needle, Agent Sawyer." I grimaced in shock; I stood one I felt better.

"Only one thing could cause that kind of reaction to one such as myself. A weapon such as a silver bullet or knife, or in this case needle, can fatally harm a werewolf. Even to the point of death."

"This needle is hollow," Sawyer inquired as he looked to the nearest lantern through it. "See the hole. Like the ones you get shots from."

"Or the ones that draw blood." Quartermain finished. Why anyone would want my blood was beyond me, but I could sense a traitor on board this vessel and that danger was close at hand. Little did I know just how close it really was.


	6. -Story Update-

Greetings to all my loyal readers,

First of all, I thank you for taking interest in my stories. I'm thrilled that people actually like my work. I am posting this update to say that I will be putting my LXG fanfic on hold until further notice. I am currently working on other pieces of fanfiction. However if you'd like to PM me any questions or comments, I will be happy to answer you personally.

Good writing,

H. Reilly


End file.
